Burning Doves
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [Yuxel:YuffiexAxel][OneShot]I remember the last time we spent together while he was alive.


**A/N: **_Hey people… A family friend close to me died Friday evening about five. Ever since then, I've been in some kind of depression, so this, as well, is going to be sort of depressing. Please review- good things and cheery, eh?_

**xXx  
I **remember the _last time_ we spent **together** while he was _alive_.  
**xXx **

It was a bright sunny day at Hollow Bastion, not any signs of Heartless so far form what Cid's computer told us. I was my normal cheery self, completely bored and (is you can't see what's coming you must be _very_ slow) hyper. I was looking for Sora or Roxas- whoever I saw first, and tell them about the Olympus Coliseum Cup that's coming. (And ask them if they could join me and be my partner since Tifa's going with Aeris and Leon's going with Cloud)

Well, it just so happens that I happened to pass by an exOrganization XIII member. No, not Roxas.

**_Axel_**.

If I'm right, he just walked out of a bar. He appeared to be only a little sober. No- I'm lying. He was _drunk. _

Reno much?

Anyway, I pretended to ignore it. He stumbled over a tiny rock, but caught his balance. He looked up to me and waved shortly before his face tinted an olive green. I covered my nose, and right on time, he threw up the little food that was in his stomach all over the stone floor at his feet. He kneeled on the floor, completely out of it.

Was Yuffie to leave Axel-poo alone?

On a normal daily basis, I _would _do that. I mean it's a drunken man's fault.

But Axel was a close friend (not to mention sexy), and almost like family. I was bored, too, so why not help the man out?

"Oh, come on…" I muttered to myself. I held my breath and approached the sick, drunk man. I helped him up- picking him up by his armpits- and let him hang on my tiny body. It wasn't a problem; he was as light and skinny as I was. A bit more muscle and taller. (haha, **shut up**)

The pyro leaned most of his weight, slumping over slightly. He muttered something under his breath- slurring so it made it seem like he was humming to himself.

Then, finally, thirty minutes later of the smell and cold looks we finally made it.

Yes, his body stench almost made me gag on the way, my stomach flipping. His breath was a mix of alcohol and vomit while his body smelt like medicine, marijuana, and alcohol. (Not to mention a _tiny _smell of the Organization XIII stench)

Plus the sight of a little, innocent 17-year-old girl ninja with a 22-year-old-exOrganizatxion XIII member wasn't very suspicious! Mwuaha. Notice thy sarcasticness.

Anyway, I was afraid of Leon sending him away on his own, and I didn't want Aeris all over him trying to heal him and such. It was possible that Axel could be a violent drunk, I don't truly think that's possible, especially in the state of about to pass out, but I've seen his mood swings with Roxas! I didn't want Cid to see him either or else he'll start cussing out a storm, the old man.

So I took him into my room.

There was a bathroom there for him to get sick and a large bed that I'm sure could fit in forty of us, so why the hell not?

We staggered into the room, I tried not to make either of us stomp so that downstairs wouldn't shake, but I couldn't help it. I was tired and the pyro was out of it. We toppled over on the bed and I felt his body crush me.

"GET OFF ME!" I hissed. I pushed him to the side of me where he barely moved. I noticed his face tint green once again, so I pushed him quickly to the toilet, not even caring that I hit his shoulder straight into a rusty nail that was sticking straight out of the doorway.

His black trench coat ripped, and he toppled over and got since right into the bowl. After a couple of hurls, he laid onto the cold floor and passed out.

RIGHT THERE.

No, he couldn't have passed out on the bed! Of course not! Damn.

So… little… strength…

I sighed and frowned. Now my bedroom smelled strongly of him, more of the vomit lying unflushed in the toilet then anything.

And I did this… why?

We'll start counting the Munny in the morning.

I rolled my shoulders and took Axel's wounded arm. I dragged it successfully out of the bathroom, and somehow onto the bed.

Wow.

Working out with Riku really pays.

Exhausted, I walked slowly back to the toilet and flushed the vomit.

I sat on the bed at Axel's feet for what seemed an hour, recovering my energy. The one window was open, and the room didn't smell as strong as it had before. I unzipped Axel's long, black Organization XIII coat, and stripped it from his body.

I had never seen it without it on, so this was a first. He wore a simple tight tee-shirt with plain black pants.

Not what I had always imagined- I always thought it was like some kind of Wonderland. I laughed out loud to myself, what a weird thought. However, the shirt showed off Axel's muscles like the kind of shirts Riku wear. (so sexy…)

SNAP OUT OF IT, YUFFIE!

The blood on his arm was what did it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I felt like passing out. It rolled down the side of his arm and onto my green bed sheets. MY **GREEN **BEDSHEETS!

Munny x2.

I grumbled under my breath and walked over to the sink for toilet paper and band-aids. I found them easily, and cleaned his wound.

When I was finished, I couldn't think of anything else. His face was peaceful, his jade green eyes closed and his cheek tattoos rounded on his cheek bones. His skin was extremely pale, and his body still. His deep breathing was the only noise that could be heard.

From what I heard.

**---**

The following morning I was surprised when Axel woke me up at seven o'clock.

He shook me violently, speaking my name quietly.

"Yuffie… Yuffie…Yuffie…"

"_WHAT?_" I hissed lazily. My eyes remained closed and my body unmoving, but I listened now. Do you really expect me to be awake and listening when you woke me up _this _early in the morning?

"How'd I get here?"

"Oh my fucking god…" I muttered. I turned over to him, and asked him. "You don't remember at all?"

"Not really, no."

"I found you as you walked out of the bar completely drunk, then I brought you home and took care of you. Any more questions?"

"You think I'm a complete asshole jerk, don't you now?" He asked sadly. His face was buried into his hands with shame, his fingers touching his flaming red hair.

I sat up, feeling bad for my short temper. "No, I don't think that at all. Why would you think that?"

Aeris moment.

"Because I am. I killed little children, I killed my first best friend I ever had for the hell of it…"

I fell silent at his reply. I never knew that about the half nobody.

"I'm not the good guy in the Organization XIII- I never really was. Roxas and I did things. I know he can't remember because he's lucky, but I'm stick with the dreams. My life might end soon and I've done nothing."

I didn't know what to say. His moved his hands away form his face, now he stared blanckly at the wall.

So you know what I did?

Did that thing where a girl presses her lips against the man's.

**xXx**

"Hey, Leon, I haven't seen Axel around lately- know where he is?" I asked three months later. I sat at the table and took a bite from a bright red apple.

"Nope…" Leon muttered. He stared out of the window as Cid typed on his computer. Aeris stole a glance at Leon. Their "mind" talk. This meant, "Go away Yuffie."

I sighed and rushed up the stairs with the apple in the mouth, but stopped halfway. I quietly snuck down to the corner, and listened to Aeris whispering.

"Speaking of which, the doctor's say that Axel's not going to make it past tomorrow. They found cancer in his other lung as well, and he doesn't want to go on medicine again. I think he's ready to let go…"

Then my eyes filled with tears.

_Die… tomorrow…? _

**XXx**

Yuffie was hanging out with Roxas and Sora by an ice cream shop when Aeris came over. He eyes were red, and her face was weary.

"Roxas, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure!" Roxas replied. He followed Aeris behind the corner, and I exchanged a glance with Sora. We held our breath, and then heard Roxas cry out, "NO!"

**A/N: **_Not very sad because I sort of got hyper in the middle of it. However, I'll probably make one more chapter at the funeral Thursday or Wednesday. Please review._

_(This was based on real events. Not the very top, but how Yuffie found out and Roxas's reaction.)_


End file.
